The present invention disclosed herein relates to a tubular vessel with an applicator unit, a tubular vessel with an applicator unit, configured to be used after separately storing an applicator unit, which is detachable, in the freezer, such that it is possible to maintain coldness when an application surface is attached on user's face, by storing refrigerant inside the applicator unit.
Generally, a tubular container comprises a tube body receiving contents therein; a tube neck which is coupled to an upper portion of the tube body and supports the tube body, further comprising a discharging part to discharge content stored in the tube body; and an over cap which is detachably coupled to the tube neck and opens and closes the discharging part.
Tube containers as the above discharge contents through a discharging part when the tube body is pressurized, and as shown in FIG. 1 of the registered patent no. 10-1057333, have an applicator, like a brush which absorbs and discharges contents such that the contents can be applied easily, coupled to an upper portion structure (120).
In recent years, as the interest in skincare has increased, since it is hard to get enough amount of contents absorbed in the skin and contentable skincare effect by a simple absorption, there have been tried various methods to transfer warmth or coldness to the skin so as to promote the metabolism and improve elasticity of the skin. Hence, this type of cosmectic container is disclosed in the registered patent number 10-1131188 (hereafter called as ‘the patent document 1″).
The above patent document 1 is related to a dispenser, comprising a housing which is provided with a reservoir for storing contents; a heat storage tip which is coupled to the housing, composed of metal or ceramic, and provided with an application surface for applying contents onto skin surface; and an insert which is disposed inside the application surface of the heat storage tip and forms a contents moving passage. The contents moving passage extends through the heat storage tip and terminates inside an opening port of the application surface, and the insert is composed of thermoplastic polymer.
The above patent document 1 is configured to transfer warmth and coldness to user's skin when applying contents through a heat storage tip. However, since it is configured that the warmth and coldness is transferred through the heat storage tip simply made of metal, it is hard to maintain the continuency of the skin temperature when attaching the heat storage tip on user's skin. Therefore, there arises a problem of not providing the necessary function to promote the metabolism and improve elasticity of the skin.